


Nothing's only words

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is being bullied by Draco Malfoy. Luckily, his boyfriend is there to hold him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Filthy Mudblood" Malfoy laughed pusing Andy against the wall. His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Andy just shut his eyes.

He was well aware by his fifth year about the Malfoy family and their hatred for his muggle parents but he couldn't stand th econstant bullying and torment he got from the Slytherin Prince.

"Faggot" Malfoy hissed as he passed Andy on the staircase.

"Just go kill yourself" 

"Dirty blood"

"Queer"

"Idiot" 

It was a few weeks and Malfoy hadn't relented, whispering the words smoothly like a snake delivering a dose of deadly poison. The words echoed around Andy's skull as he recalled everything Malofy had said to him.

Andy turned and ran up to the seventh floor where the room of requirement was located. This is where the DA trained weekly but it turned into a small room for Andy to sit in and cry.

The room had a rare form of magic that it summoned whatever the person in the room required. a box of tissues appeared next to Andy as he cried.

The door creaked open and the nxt thing Andy knew, he was being pulled into a warm hug. Andy recognised the dark curly hair and hazel eyes of his boyfriend. He buried his face in Mika's neck as he cried and cried. 

When he eventually calmed down he looked up at Mika who had been patiently waiting for him to be ready.

"Whats wrong, Andy?" Mika asked.

"Malfoy. I know they say sticks and stone but..." Andy trailed off.

"They say its only words, and that it will get easier with time, but nothings only words, that's how hearts get hurt." Mika muttered.


	2. Mikandy Hogwarts oneshot #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transfiguration with Mika and Andy

Mika sat in his seat between Andy and Fedez with the other Gryffindor's for transfiguration class. They shared this particular class with the Slytherins and Professor McGonagall hadn't arrived in the classroom yet so Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince was taking advantage of the lack of authority figures to try and wind up the Gryffindor students.

"Penniman's hair looks like bats could roost in it." Malfoy sneered. The Slytherins laughed. It wasn't even that funny! Andy looked at Mika with a long suffering look and Mika held back his laughter.

"If Fedez can do a transfiguration spell, I will eat my cauldron" Draco added when there was no reaction from Mika. This wasn't false, Fedez had tried to turn a raven into a water goblet and the result had been a rouge goblet of bird shit flying all over the school depositing its contents on various students and professors. Fedez had received remedial transfiguration class as a punishment.

"Scarhead Potter not going to stand up for his friends?" Malfoy sneered. Harry looked over at Mika and Fedez who shrugged unconcernedly.

"Obviously, Malfoy, They don't care what you are saying because they are childish insults that they need not bother with. Why don't you leave them alone" Hermione answered.

"This doesn't involve you Mudblood." Malfoy spat.

"Don't call her that" Andy exclaimed abandoning his attempt to ignore Malfoy.

" Shut up faggot" Malfoy spat. Mika spun around in his chair so fast he felt a little dizzy.

"Malfoy can you just grow up and stop calling people names for once?" Mika asked angrily.

"Sticks and stones Penniman."

" Don't say that. The only reason you insult people is because you know it hurts them and you seem to enjoy causing others to suffer. Can't you be a decent human being for at least one lesson? Maybe if you weren't such a prick all the time, you may have friends outside your own house and can spend your time enjoying your time at Hogwarts and your education without destroying others." Mika hissed.

A cat walked to the front of the classroom over to McGonagall's desk and transformed into their transfiguration teacher. She looked disappointed.

"I had received complaints by a member of your class about the behaviour before I had arrived and before lessons began and I had hoped I had been wrong. But, what I witnessed in this class today was discrimination, insults and arguments. Malfoy, you have a week of detention." McGonagall said looking around at the class.

McGonagall began the lesson. Malfoy was shooting daggers at Mika who was holding onto his quill and taking notes on what McGonagall was writing on the board. They were then split into pairs and McGonagall chose the pairs.

It seemed she wanted to fix the issue from earlier as she had put Malfoy with Mika. Great. Just what Mika wanted, to have one of his worst enemies try to do magic on him.

The spell was to change his eyebrows pink but Mika had an idea that Malfoy would be up to something.

Mika turned round to look at Andy and Fedez just in time to see Fedez set fire to Andy's robes, a feat he had managed 14 times this year in transfiguration class, once when they weren't even using magic and he had dropped his wand.

Mika remembered when Fedez had been teamed up with Ron in second year when Ron had a broken wand. It was a beautiful disaster.

Mika turned back around to see Malfoy's wand pointed at his face and he flinched.

"Nervous, Penniman?" Malfoy sneered.

"You wish" Mika replied. That was a lie.

"Dermanis really your boyfriend?" Malfoy asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Mika asked him.

"just interested. Keep up with what's going on around here. I just want to know if your queer for blondie over there." Mika looked at Malfoy's platinum blonde hair.

"Anyone with hair that colour can't go around calling anyone 'blondie'." Mika criticized

"Its Malfoy, pureblood, genetics. Answer my question ." Malfoy demanded. Mika looked over at Andy who smiled at him despite Fedez brandishing his wand in his face. (please ignore the obvious and disgusting innuendo. Fedez is _**not**_ brandishing _that_ wand in Andy's face)

"You know what Malfoy, I will confirm to you that I am gay because my sexuality is peoples business but who I am dating, is none of your fucking business." Mika replied.

The lesson passed quickly and school ended for the day. Miraculously, Malfoy had not removed any of Mika's body parts or put a dark curse on him so Mika felt that lesson had gone well.

Mika, Andy, Fedez, Harry, Ron ad Hermione went up to the fifth year boys dormitory while Neville, Dean and Seamus went to gobstones club.

"You know I think we are lucky that Malfoy didn't remove Mika's balls or something in class today. He hasn't has he?" Ron announced collapsing on his bed. Mika joined Andy on hid, dropping his head onto Andy's shoulder.

"I don't think so, I mean, I think I would have noticed him removing my balls. I can check." Mika said jokingly miming looking down his pants.

"Why are you so vulgar?" Hermione asked them with dismay. Mika laughed.

When Mika was here surrounded by his friends and his boyfriend, Dicks like Malfoy couldn't upset him or insult him. This was why Hogwarts was the most magical place on earth. ( or that might be Disneyland lol)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer tried to spell check Hermione as hormone and I am laughing so much! This is accurate for Hermione by at least book 4


End file.
